Why you don't want to go Camping with your Author
by LightsLunarfox
Summary: What happens when you combine a crazy author, and ten of her favorite characters on a seven day camping trip? Nothing good, that's for sure. Rated T for language.
1. Why you don't want it to Start

_**A/N: Sorry for the Random story post, but I thought it up last night and well, I had to write it. It'll be pretty easy to keep up with this and my other Story since well…this one's only about eight chapters in total. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. All I own is my OCs and my plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue- Why you don't want it to start<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You want us to do what?" Shea didn't seem too excited about Silver's latest plan. It was a shame too; the young author had been so enthusiastic when she had gathered all her characters together in an attempt to explain her latest ploy to them.<p>

"I said I signed all of you up for a camping trip." Temmaro raised one of his eyebrows, placing the newspaper he was reading down so he could stare blankly at the girl.

"So…let me get this straight. You signed us up and paid for some camping spot in the middle of who knows where…and got a spot large enough to accommodate nine people?" Silver blinked and looked down at the paper in her hands before nodding.

"Yeah basically! Oh and… actually, eleven if you count Azure and Barrett." Yusuke put his feet on the table in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I'm not going. I freaking hate nature, remember?" Shea, who had just come out of the shower not too long ago flicked her wet purple hair over her shoulder, wetting the ex-spirit detective with small droplets of water.

"You just don't like it because you always end up destroying some type of habitat." Yusuke's frown grew as he stared up at his former teammate.

"Name two."

"Trees, bushes, lakes, beehives, ant holes, that time you agitated that nest of wasps…."

"I said two!" Shea gave him a shrug before leaning back against the wall. Kurama let his own green eyes scan the paper and glanced up at Silver from where he sat.

"Silver, I understand that you are happy about this, but we all have work and-"Silver started whistling and only then did anyone notice the red covered notebook behind her back.

"Don't worry, you'll all feel like going eventually….that and your all going to take a week off of work, too." Kuwabara, who was sitting next to Yusuke, didn't even have time to protest as Silver bolted out the door. Bruno blinked and stared after her.

"She wrote it in, didn't she?" The sudden whining coming from the kid's room affirmed the group's fears.

"Mommy! Me and Barrett want to go to the woods!" Scowling deeply, Shea pushed herself off the wall with her foot to go attend to her children.

"Oh, She wrote it in Alright."

* * *

><p>"You know, we really have to get Koenma to lock those powers she has…again." Kuwabara commented as he retrieved his duffle bag from the back of his blue car. In the end, Silver had gotten her way. All eleven of her favorites had come to join her on the camping trip. Shea, Sprite, Temmaro, Bruno, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Azure and Barrett, who had come along with their parents. Silver hopped out of the car Kurama and Shea owned, the two eight year old children darting out after her.<p>

"They're lucky they have break this week…Silver planned this from the start, didn't she?" Shea commented as she watched her kids explore the outer ring of the woods with complete interest in their eyes, scuttling after Silver as she showed them around.

"I'm afraid she probably did." Kurama affirmed, placing himself at Shea's side.

"Damn her…" Temmaro and Yusuke came from Yusuke's car, Sprite following behind Temmaro timidly, shivering slightly as the wind hit her bare arms. She had after all, only arrived from demon world a while ago. She wasn't exactly used to human customs such as camping.

"According to Silver she at least rented a Cabin." Kurama offered, to which Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"That or she wrote one in when she remembered she hated tents." Silver, being an author, and basically in control of her own little world, could write whatever she wanted to happen, and normally it would, granted she used the power correctly. However, she often had them taken away for doing some more than stupid things with them.

"Well, she is afraid of bugs." Botan mentioned as she and Bruno emerged from their Black Jeep.

"Not like there won't be bugs in the Cabin anyway…" Bruno sighed out, taking his and Botan's things from the car. Silver bounded over to the trunk of Kurama's car and took her own bag from it. Sprite noted the look of disappointment on her face as she made her way from the parking lot from the trail.

"What's wrong with her?" Sprite asked. Shea sauntered back over to the group of adults, and only Kurama and Botan had really noticed her absence in the first place. She smirked and held up her hand to reveal the red notebook the girl treasured so much.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I just wrestled this from her."

* * *

><p>The cabin wasn't far off from the entrance of Mushiyori City's outskirts campground, and it wasn't all that big, but it was big enough to accommodate the group of eleven. The log cabin stood elevated over the shallow part of the lakeside property. Azure and Barrett both raced up the steps, and Silver seemed happy with it, though she still didn't want to speak to Shea, the being robbed of her notebook made the girl quite upset, and Shea would not be so happy with what she did whenever she got the dear notebook back. The inside of the cabin was just as nice and quaint as the outside. The bay windows were stationed to face the lake, and a dining table with eleven chairs sat right in front of it. The upstairs held the bedrooms where the group could get comfortable later.<p>

"Well…it's nicer than I thought it would be- Silver, did you write up that you had enough money to afford this place?" Shea asked sternly. Silver quickly looked out the large windows and as Shea skimmed through the notebook.

"Oh uh…look a Manatee…." Bruno peered out the window, frowning.

"Manatee's don't live around here." Shea slapped the book shut and Silver found cover behind Botan.

"Silver you did! That's technically counterfeit!"

"Not if they don't know it was counterfeit…" Temmaro nodded in agreement.

"She's got a point Foxy."

"Shut up Temmaro!"

"Sure thing…my queen." The last words were spoken with such sarcasm, making Shea feel about ready to kill her best friend. Botan sighed and patted Silver on the head like a child, and allowed her to make a clean getaway and retreat to talking with Kuwabara at the table.

"Oh now….regardless of where or how we got this cabin we're here now and we might as well enjoy it." Bruno stretched and gave a nod.

"Plus, there are tons of nice looking girls here…Swimming, jogging…" Botan summoned her oar and Bruno caught her glare, clearing his throat.

"…That I will not look at because I have my beautiful wife right here…" Botan didn't stop glaring at him , but got rid of the oar. Under his breath, Bruno muttered "My Beautiful, scary wife…" Shea turned to Kurama and he gave her an acknowledging smile before disappearing to take their bags upstairs.

"I'm glad my husband is nothing like you Bruno." Bruno placed his hands behind his head and let out a hum.

"You're right, he's not like me, if he was, I would have tried to get rid of him before he married you. Though you still have it worse than Botan." Shea crossed her arms.

"And how is that?"

"I have to flirt with girl's before they'll come after me, but girls are drawn to Kurama like a moth to a flame." This comment earned him a smack from both Botan and Shea, and Botan sent him upstairs to their room. Kuwabara stopped his conversation with Silver to face everyone else.

"Well it's not like anything that bad is going to happen, right?" Yusuke looked at Silver, the notebook in Shea's hand, and out at all the 'lovely' nature in the window.

"Stupid, you should know by now its better not to ask that question." Shea nodded and Botan shook her head, finally saying:

"Especially when it's us."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: What do you get when you combine, Silver, Spirte, and a kitchen full of objects that can easily explode if used incorrectly? Well…I'll just let you figure that out for yourself! 'Day 1: Why you don't want to cook with Sprite and Silver!'<strong>

_**A/N: Right so After all is said and done I'd like to say I had a really fun time writing that prologue and I hope it was fun to read it too. **_


	2. Why you don't want to cook

_**A/N: So, this chapter will mark the first of the next seven days that this wild group spends together. Thanks for the reviews also, it's certainly helpful to know what people think, and want to see happen in the story, so if you guys have something you maybe want to see happen, feel free to drop a review.  
>Anyway enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. All I own is my OCs and my plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day One: Why you don't want to cook with Sprite and Silver!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Late to bed, early to rise, that was Silver's 'way of life' so to speak. The night before, Yusuke and Silver must have stayed up until three in the morning playing with the pool table in the parlor. Yet, while Silver had managed to wake up at seven in the morning, Yusuke was still asleep with everyone else. You'd think demons would wake up earlier than humans, wouldn't you? She allowed her feet to shuffle on the wooden interior floors as she finally made it to the bottom of the staircase.<p>

It was a crisp morning, and the floor felt cold under bare feet. Silver yawned and gave a stretch, watching the sun rise over the lake outside.

"Why am I always up so damn early?" She heard some light footsteps behind her. Turning, she was met with Sprite, who seemed to be an early riser as well. Her emerald colored hair was a bit of a mess, random strands sticking out in several different directions. Her eyes were half-lidded as if she had not been fully ready to leave the comfort of being under the covers, contently asleep.

"Good morning Sprite, sleep well?" Silver asked as the older woman moved to sit in a chair.

"Erm…Fine, thank you, I'm just not really fit for the morning…"

"Not a morning person?" Sprite gave silver a look of confusion, and the light went off in the back of Silver's mind. Of course she didn't know what that was.

"Not a…morning person?" Sprite parroted. Silver gave her a nod and looked out the window.

"A morning person is someone who can get up in the morning and still be talkative and cheery and- Well basically like Botan" When Sprite still was looking at her like she made as much sense as most of her school teachers, Silver explained further.

"If you aren't really a morning person, you wake up overly tired, irritable, and maybe even sad. If you have trouble getting out of bed, then you aren't a morning person." Silver was content when a light finally seemed to go off in the woman's head.

"Ah…well, are you a morning person?" Silver mulled this over for a second and shook her head.

"Well I guess…if I had to answer that, it'd be with a hell no. If you pull the covers off of me in the mornings, I might try to kill you. That's why Shea normally has to wake me up in the morning. You know, if I'm not up before her." Sprite winced, but said nothing more on the topic. Though she was Silver's character, Silver hadn't spent that much time with her, and the green eyed woman was timid and didn't talk much around any of them. Even so, Silver knew Sprite was doing her best to get along and fit in with the others, and someone had yet to complain about her. Though it was kind of awkward around her.

"Uh…Hey Sprite why don't we try cooking before the others get up?" Sprite blinked, and Silver knew it was a gamble. Sprite wouldn't know how to work things like stoves or microwaves, and Silver herself? Please, that was a disaster waiting to happen. She was sort of hungry though, and there wasn't anyone else that would wake up as early as them.

"But I don't-"

"I know you don't know how to cook, but it can't be that hard to learn." Coming from the girl who can barley boil water, Silver added to herself.

"I-uh…alright…" Silver led her into the kitchen, and a nice kitchen it was. Marble counters and steel equipment. If only it was someone else using that equipment. Silver took a loaf of bread from one of the stocked cabinets.

"Here, toasting bread is an easy job." Sprite fidgeted uncomfortably and took the bread gingerly from Silver's hands.

"Toasting?" Silver grabbed the Thunder Demon's arm and led her to the shiny steel toaster.

"Here, see?" She took a piece of the bread and fed it into the slot of the machine.

"Just put the bread in, slide that down and…there!" On the toaster, there was an option to turn the 'ding' sound off when the toast came up, and Silver turned off the sound so it wouldn't startle Sprite half as much as if it would have come out of the toast and made a dinging noise. She sat around and waited for the toast to come up, and let Sprite take over as soon as she was sure she knew how to use it.

Since the lodge was themed American, most of the stocked food was familiar to Silver, and the others would eat it if they got used to it. So Silver pulled some eggs from the fridge and heated some oil in a pan over the stove. She at the very least knew how to cook eggs. The first few went easily, and she decided to start on cutting potatoes for hash browns. Though, the second the knife went through the potato, she panicked. The knife wouldn't go all the way through. Silver waved the knife, but the damn potato just wouldn't drop.

Finally, she flung it, but accidently released the pointy dagger over her head, potato and all. She turned quickly to see where the knife had gone. It turned out that she lodged it into the wall above the toaster. The potato had fallen off, but Sprite stood off to the side, her green eyes wide at Silver's accidental attempt to kill her. Silver laughed nervously, what she didn't notice, was in Sprite's probable haste to move, she turned on the sound to the toaster.

"Heh…sorry."

"That…almost hit me…" After assuring Sprite she'd be more careful (And replacing the egg she had basically burned the bottom off of), Silver got to thoroughly chopping the potatoes and stuffing them into another pan. It was a little later on in the cooking when Silver was just about to put another egg into the pan, when a _ding_ and a surprised scream from Sprite made her lose all focus. The egg in her hand flew to the ceiling and broke there, yolk and all dripping into Silver's brown hair.

It was apparent that Sprite had attacked the toaster, for it was sparking with electricity. Silver took cover; in her rush to duck she knocked the pan of potatoes to the floor. There was an explosion and pieces of metal became lodged everywhere in the kitchen. Silver got up slowly, and stared at the burn mark where the toaster used to be. Sprite sat next to it, looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry….it scared me…" Before Silver could say anything else, Temmaro and Shea raced into the kitchen. Shea didn't seem all to shocked that the kitchen was in shambles and Sprite ran and huddled close to her brother.

"Silver, why are you harassing my little sister? Do you know what happens to people who harass my little sister?" Silver rolled her eyes at Temmaro's empty threat.

"I wasn't harassing her…I was trying to teach her how to cook." Temmaro pointed to the remains of the toaster, holding his startled sister with one arm.

"And I see that went over so well, did it?" Silver shook her head.

"I said trying!" Shea walked over to Silver, flicking her egg covered hair with one of her long fingers.

"…Is that an egg?" Silver sighed.

"Yes, it is an egg." Shea let her plum colored eyes wander to the knife Silver had never bothered to un-lodge from the wall and frowned.

"You know… maybe we should clean up the kitchen and order something from the main lodge…" Temmaro nodded and looked over his sister's blackened face.

"Go wash up Sprite. You're covered in….toast soot or something."

"Okay Temmaro…" Sprite disappeared from the kitchen and into the nearest bathroom. Shea put her palm to her forehead.

"You go wash your hair Silver." Her tone was almost motherly, maybe it was just Silver's way of hearing it, but she really didn't have time to think about it in depth. She nodded and ran out to go clean herself up in the outside shower.

The lesson here? Don't keep two inexperienced cooks in the same kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Nature Trails and Campfires! Now normally, after a long day of hiking and running, a nice campfire is perfect for idle chatter…well, not with our group.<strong>

'**Day Two: Why you don't want to sit around the Campfire!'**


End file.
